forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke ghost
| inventor = | type = | school5e = | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | archetypes5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = | domains3e = | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration | spheres2e = Elemental Fire | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Smoke ghost was a divine magic spell available to druids of Silvanus and possibly others with similar affinities. It created a apparition out of smoke that could cause an opponent to be blinded, to choke, and possibly to asphyxiate. Effects The ghost was a column of heavy, swirling smoke and ash approximately 9 ft (2.7 m) tall and 2 ft (60 cm) in diameter that vaguely resembled a cowled humanoid figure. It could take on the shape of a wall, a sphere, or a billowing blanket that could flow through tight spaces to reach its target, but the caster had to be able to see the ghost to direct it. If it enveloped an air-breathing creature, that creature had to constantly try to resist the attack as if it were dragon breath or be partially blinded and deprived of enough air to make physical attacks more difficult and speaking or casting spells with a verbal component impossible. If they successfully resisted, then for the next minute they had enough air in their lungs to attack with less difficulty or utter one word (magical or otherwise), but with a high risk of succumbing to a coughing fit. Regardless of their ability to resist the spell, their health was slowly drained as they struggled for breath. After two minutes of being enveloped in a smoke ghost, the victim was at risk of falling unconscious and the chances of remaining alert were greatly reduced with each passing minute. An unconscious victim that did not sustain enough damage to be fatal eventually recovered consciousness. The smoke ghost lasted for seven minutes (longer for more experienced casters) and could be directed by the caster to attack one target at a time. If the caster could not see the ghost or their concentration was directed elsewhere, the ghost hovered in its last position until the caster again took control or the spell expired. It took 15 seconds for the ghost to change form and it could travel at a slow pace (150 feet per minute) in a path dictated by the caster. Vertical movement was limited to 70 ft (21 m) but more experienced casters could extend this range. The smoke ghost could be dismissed by the caster, or destroyed by a gust of wind or successful dispel magic spell, or even stiff natural winds. Magical effects pertaining to vapors also affected the smoke ghost. It could not be damaged by weapons, it had no consciousness or ability to speak, and could not carry anything. Components In addition to verbal and somatic components, this spell required that a pinch of dust and a piece of mistletoe be thrown into a fire or an existing cloud of smoke (magical or mundane). Appendix References Category:Alteration spells Category:Silvanite spells